Delaware
by missmerrymak
Summary: A normal case in Delaware. With a familiar face? How is she involved and can they get past old demons threatening to destroy their already fragile relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**Currently I'm working on three stories at once so don't get mad if I don't update within the week. I don't own anything only Carly and Adam. **

"Dead marine!" Gibbs shouted gruffly to his team as he walked in and threw his empty coffee cup in the garbage. The MCRT jumped up and grabbed their gear.

"Where are we going boss?" McGee asked as the team headed to the elevator behind Gibbs.

"Delaware." He said and the team groaned.

"Not _another _car trip boss! We just went to…" But Gibbs cut Tony off with a headslap and he groaned. Ziva just laughed at him snorting as she pushed the button in the elevator for the garage.

The drive was painful for the MCRT team. Gibbs drove a separate car of course but he could practically feel the tension and fear in the other car seeing as Ziva had snacked the keys wickedly from DiNozzo in the garage. Gibbs smiled to himself as he remembered what went down in the garage just an hour ago. Ziva had been pestering Tony on her driving and how it got them places ten times faster than _his _driving. Tony had just snorted and dangled the keys in front of her face smugly. "I want my destination to be Delaware though, not the morgue." He had shot back coolly and McGee snickered. Ziva elbowed Tim in the ribs and snatched the keys away from Tony whose cheeky grin was replaced with a frown.

"Cannot drive without keys, yes?" She replied dangling the keys in front of his face like he had done just a few moments ago. Angrily he tried to grab them back but stumbled forward as she, quick as lightning, backed away and smoothly jumped in the driver's side of the NCIS van. A disgruntled Tony mumbled something inaudible to Ziva and soon felt a hand sharply whack the back of his head along with a loud crack.

"There is no way you heard that boss!" Tony exclaimed looking questionably at his boss who had a smile pulling at the corner of his lips and slid into his company blue sedan without a word. Of course Gibbs hadn't heard it. He's good. But he's not _that_ good. But Gibbs knew it'd been anything but nice that Tony had said so a headslap was necessary. Now as Gibbs started his car he heard Tony and Tim fighting over who got the window seat, which had the airbag and the handle. Gibbs was starting to get annoyed and rolled his eyes before honking the horn loudly. The two male agents jumped and quickly played a short round of rock paper scissors. McGee won. Ziva snorted loudly while Tony complained about not making it through the day.

"Karma Tony!" Ziva shouted to him as he rounded the car and stepped in.

"For what?! What did I do?" He complained as he buckled his seat belt.

"It's just for being you." McGee said smiling as he got in the car after Tony. Gibbs chuckled to himself before pulling out of the garage shortly followed by the van carrying his team.

Now they were just outside of the town where the crime had been committed. Three marines were murdered only four days after they had come back from Iraq. That's all he knew. Usually with a case this far away they would send out a different team but with three marines brutally murdered this was definitely a case for the Major Case Response Team. Gibbs drove through the town which was just outside the city in a nice suburban area and he couldn't help but think about how this case would ruin the nice neighborhood. He sighed as he thought about the marines. The marines who laid down their lives for their country and what did they get in return: a death sentence. Shaking his head of those thoughts he took a sip of his virtually empty coffee and rounded the corner of a street where he saw bright yellow police tape blocking off a single house in the neighborhood. He drove to it and stopped the car, parking it on the opposite side of the road. The NCIS van soon pulled up behind Gibbs's car as the man himself got out and waited for his team to gather their gear. Something he didn't do often and was hoping they didn't take it for granted. They didn't and quickly collected their things before walking along side Gibbs to the house. Over his shoulder he heard Tony silently bickering with Tim. "Did you see that turn she made back then? She almost gave me a heart attack!" Tony exclaimed.

"I know! She barely missed that little boy!"

"Would you two give it a sleep already? I was not going to run him over! I was way off the curb by that time!" She exclaimed hiking her backpack farther onto her shoulder. Tony scoffed.

"Define off the curb Ziva? Because my definition is on the road! Not five inches onto the curb and scuffing the van!" Ziva muttered something in Hebrew that wouldn't be appropriate for the little boy they 'almost ran over' according to Tony.

"It's _rest_ Ziva. Give it a _rest_." McGee corrected her softly and Ziva thanked him before proceeding to punch Tony's arm. Gibbs had had enough and turned around angrily just as they approached the police line.

"All of you, shut up!" He yelled and turned back to the police officer who had one eyebrow raised at the dysfunctional team. They all pulled out their badges and showed it to the plump man. "Agent Gibbs NCIS and these are agents DiNozzo, McGee and David. We can take it from here." He said before the policeman nodded and let them slip under the police tape. Once they were under Gibbs started barking out orders to them. "DiNozzo sketch, McGee photos, David talk to witnesses!" He yelled and quickly they all got to work. Besides the neighbors who only heard noises there was one person who was actually a real witness to the crime and she was sobbing on her front porch. The owner to the house was a red head in very casual clothes with a bag of grocery's sitting by her side. She looked horrible though Ziva couldn't see her face because it was in her hands as he small frame shook as heart wrenching sobs escaped her mouth and she sniffled. Ziva hesitantly approached the vaguely familiar woman. She had never been very good with crying women and didn't know where to begin. The Israeli decided to start by sitting down next to the read head with her fiery locks cascading down her back. Ziva patted her back awkwardly and whispered reassuring things into her ear but it did no good because the red head hadn't even glanced up at the NCIS agent once. Ziva hadn't even gotten her name. Ducky had just arrived and silently walked past the two women with Gibbs and into the house where the unfortunate marines lay dead.

She knew she was going to have to face them. But it all became too real when she saw the NCIS vans and Gibbs's car parked on the side of the road. The other red head didn't really have time to worry though because she was just as terrified as her sister who she now saw was crying on the front porch… with Ziva at her side. A pang of guilt washed over her. She could have been there instead. It didn't have to be her sister. But she had been the one to volunteer to take her niece and nephew to day care, not their mother who was now traumatized and would have nightmares for weeks. She knew. She understood her sister's pain because she had experienced it too. Her first year as an NCIS agent was not a pretty one but a one every agent had to go through. She had seen things nobody should have to see and she had become desensitized to those kinds of situations. Though sometimes a case hit home and she was left reduced to nothing but raw, uncontrolled emotion and a bottle of alcohol. So with a heavy heart and an overpowering desire to comfort her sister she turned off her car and practically ran out of it. Thankfully nobody noticed her yet. But they will soon. She ran to the yellow crime scene tape in some uncharacteristic sandals for the short red head and tried to duck underneath it but a police officer stopped her. "Joe, get off of me!" She said angrily.

"I'm sorry I can't let you go in there! It's a crime scene." He replied gently knowing this would be a delicate subject for the two sisters. Frustrated she broke from his grasp and called out for her sister.

"Heather! Heather, come here!" She shouted and all heads turned towards her including the NCIS team whose jaws were on the floor. But she ignored them as her sister stood up and jogged to her. The police officer held up the tape for them and Heather ducked under it and engulfed her younger sister in a tight hug. Her freckle faced counterpart didn't say a word and she didn't expect her too. Instead the younger red head pulled her closer, rubbed her back soothingly and put a hand in her hair keeping Heather's head on her shoulder. "Shhh Heather everything will be okay." The younger red head said as her pony tail was messed up by her sister grabbing onto her back as she cried on her shoulder.

"Jen did you see who was in there? Everything will not be alright!" Heather cried through sobs. Jenny Shepard didn't dare look at the NCIS team who was slowly coming closer to her even Ducky who had come out to see what all the commotion was. Tenderly Jenny pulled her sister off of her and wiped her eyes.

"Heather? Heather look at me." Jenny said pulling her sisters chin up so their eyes would meet.

"Carly? Adam?" Is all she could manage to get out as her breath was catching rather violently.

"They're okay. I dropped them off." She replied softly rubbing Heather's arms slowly. She nodded closing her eyes briefly. In that time Jenny's eyes caught Gibbs's and something passed between them. Something neither could explain nor pin a name on. Jenny tore her eyes away first and swallowed hard before finding her sisters gaze again. But Heather had other plans and broke away from Jenny to face the gawking NCIS team. They were in shock and all Jenny could say was "Hi." Jenny had left NCIS for a reason all those years ago and she didn't want to dig up old demons now or ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing but Carly, Adam, Jack, Stuart, Tyler and Ben. Constructive criticism is welcome.**

Tony was the first one to speak. This didn't surprise Jenny who had her arm protectively wrapped around her sister. Heather had stopped crying but there was no doubt she wasn't okay. "What?" Was all Tony could manage. Jenny bit her lip uncertainly. Gibbs was shocked. Not only was Jenny here, she had a sister, and she wasn't confident in her actions. She wasn't confident. That's the part that really got him. Jenny was always the confident person who stuck behind her actions no matter what. Jenny took a deep breath before speaking.

"Heather, team Gibbs. Team Gibbs, Heather: my sister." She said introducing them. Nobody said a word and the silence was deafening. Jenny shifted uncomfortably as Gibbs's eyes drilled into her skull.

"Well? Get back to work!" Gibbs barked and the team snapped into action running around with cameras and note pads stealing guilty glances to the trio at the edge of the police tape.

"Jethro." Jenny acknowledged him hoping he would have long forgiven her but those dreams were promptly broken.

"Jenny." He replied in a manner that made Jenny's heart break a thousand times over. The mistakes she made resurfacing like new wounds. She wanted to break down and cry right there but she couldn't. She had done her crying already, though she would never admit it. He obviously hadn't gotten over it. Seeing her distant gaze towards Gibbs, Heather spoke up her face blotchy from crying.

"Jenny's told me about you and your team." She held out her hand and Gibbs took it analyzing the spitting image of Jenny. Except for the freckles and different eye color it was uncanny how similar the two are.

"Well it's nice to meet you." Gibbs said being polite for Jenny's sister which in turn snapped Jenny out of her trance. Jenny composed herself and took her arm off her sister looking at her. Making sure she was okay. She wasn't but the mask was convincing.

"You too agent Gibbs." Heather said sincerely. In truth the older sister had heard a lot about Gibbs. Anger, frustration, happiness and a school girl like giddiness on occasion had come from her younger sister when talking about Gibbs. She smiled thinking about the times they spent talking about NCIS and her job. Drunk or sober it was always a fun time when Jenny ranted about 'that infernal place' as she called it. But about a year before Jenny left NCIS to come be a lawyer in Delaware with her sister she stopped talking about her job all together. And NCIS or anybody there hasn't been mentioned since.

"I have to ask you a few questions." Gibbs said to Heather, no longer looking at Jenny who had a lump forming in her throat. Heather nodded and Gibbs started to usher her away but Jenny stopped them.

"Wait a minute. Heather can I talk to you?" She asked her sisterly as well as lawyer instinct kicking in.

"Sure." Heather said glancing at Gibbs before letting Jenny drag her to the end of the driveway. Jenny glanced at Gibbs who was eyeing them suspiciously before pulling Heather closer.

"Heather who is in there?" Jenny asked seriously and Heather took a deep shaky breath before answering quietly.

"Jen its Stuart…" Tears surfaced to both their eyes. "…and Tyler and Ben." She finished and a tear rolled down Jenny's cheek but she wiped it away quickly. Gibbs saw and furrowed his brow curiously. Ducky was also watching the interaction with interest as the first body was being wheeled out to the car meaning they had to pass the sisters. Trying her hardest not to cry Jenny saw the stretcher and the body bag. Before Jenny could stop her, Heather turned her head and saw what Jenny was looking at and fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. Whispering something soothing in her ear Jenny grabbed her sister and pulled her close shielding her from the body rolling by. Ducky and Jenny made eye contact as the ME passed and he noted the silent tears streaming down her face but did nothing. This crushed Jenny again. Palmer said nothing to Ducky as the body was loaded on but instead sighed and looked back at the nice looking house. Such a shame. Jenny let go of Heather once the body passed and spoke to her again, tears gone but a lump in her throat.

"Heather it'll be okay, okay?" She asked stroking her sister's arm.

"They're all gone! They were such good friends Jen! Oh God what about Jack? He'll be more devastated than us!" Heather asked suddenly realizing they were Jack's best friends. Jenny checked her watch and looked back up at her sister.

"Calm down Hun, he should be home in a few minutes." Jenny said soothingly. Gibbs heard the whole thing because now they were walking back to the crime scene tape. He tried not to act as though he wasn't listening but Jenny knew better. "Jethro stop listening!" She scolded. "Just talk to her and give her back." She said almost unwilling to let Gibbs question her sister. Heather ducked under the tape and Gibbs led her up the driveway under the shade so they could talk in privacy. Jenny was straining to hear but realized it was no use and backed away slightly from the line. So many things were running through her mind but she was really worried about Jack. She knew he had gotten himself into something. She didn't know what but she knew it was bad and Jenny was anxious for him to come home. Back to Heather and Jack's house that was now a crime scene. _What about the kids?_ She thought helplessly. _How could the little children come back to the house with blood everywhere? They'll have to stay with me._ She thought, all these things running through her mind as she watched team Gibbs work flawlessly. Ziva came striding over as she opened a note pad. Jenny braced herself for some kind of dig at her but it surprised the red head when the Israeli ducked under the tape and hugged her. Quickly Jenny responded and hid her head in Ziva's beautiful brown curly hair. Ziva rubbed Jenny's back soothingly then let go.

"Shalom Jen." She said a smile just barely teasing the corner of her lips.

"Shalom Ziva." Jenny said laughing. They wanted to say more but they both knew now was not the time for I'm sorry's and how are you's. They had a murder to solve and Jenny was anxious to get it over with.

"We'll talk later." Ziva said seriously and Jenny knew she had a lot of explaining to do and a lot of apologizing but it made her smile to know at least one person could still bare to look at her.

"Okay." She replied quietly and Ziva started asking her questions.

"So who is she?" Ziva asked referring to the other red head.

"My sister Heather Moran." Jenny said and watched Ziva write what she said down.

"Different last name." She inquired.

"Married to Jack Moran."

"Kids?"

"Two. Adam and Carly their twins and in their very terrible two's." Jenny said smirking and Ziva's lips curled up just slightly as she looked down to write down the information.

"And this is their house?"

"Yes." Jenny nodded.

"And where's the husband?" Ziva asked and Jenny didn't have an answer.

"Should be home any minute actually." Jenny said and low and behold she heard a car being pulled up and turned off. She turned around and Jack came out of his car with a look of confusion on his face. Quickly he slammed the car door and came running up the driveway in his camouflage navy uniform with the hat, combat boots and all. He was about to run under the tape seeing his wife looking very shaken at the top of the driveway but Jenny stopped him and practically dragged him away from the tape with Ziva still staring at the man.

"What is this? What happened is Heather okay?" He asked quickly looking frantically into Jenny's eyes.

"Jack calm down Heather's fine I just talked to her." She said and he picked up on the sadness in her voice.

"Who?" He asked quietly hoping the police officers wouldn't pick up on the conversation but Ziva heard everything and listened with interest. Jenny took a deep breath.

"Stuart, Tyler and Ben." She said quietly and his face twisted into rage mixed with sadness and defeat. It scared her as his face turned red and he balled his fists up at his sides. She pulled him into a hug immediately. Slowly but surely he responded and buried his face in her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her. She rubbed his neck and back soothingly and it seemed to calm him down a little. Meanwhile Gibbs had just finished his questions and turned around to see Jenny hugging a marine, a very muscular marine. A pang of jealously rang through his body. He tried to shake it off but it kept attacking his every thought.

"Who is that?" He asked as Heather started walking towards the man.

"My husband." She said back absentmindedly as she ducked under the tape and he felt like an idiot; a complete and utter idiot. Jenny wasn't his to feel jealous about. He didn't have feelings for her! Right? Besides he couldn't forgive her for what happened. Could he? The man pulled away from Jenny seeing his _wife _and hugged her. They rocked back and forth for a minute before he pulled away.

"Are you alright?" He asked seriously, looking deep into her eyes.

"I'm fine. Are _you _okay?" She asked and his expression hardened. His three best friends were dead in his house. The message had been sent. He had something to do. But it could wait until he knew his girls were safe. Along with his kids.

"I'll be okay." He said distractedly. Jenny caught Gibbs's gaze. He was standing next to Ziva behind the yellow tape. Jenny suddenly became embarrassed as she realized a tear had escaped and was running down her cheek. Wiping it away angrily she turned away from the silver haired fox and Mossad ninja and faced her family. Her real family. Not the ones that had betrayed her before.


	3. Chapter 3

They were _still _at the crime scene. It had been a whole two hours and they weren't allowed to leave yet. The team had to finish processing all the evidence and taking pictures before they could talk to Jack, Heather and Jenny. Anxiously they waited and sat down on the sidewalk not really speaking. "Jen talk to them! You worked with them, tell them to talk to us and get it over with! I want to go see my kids!" Heather exclaimed angrily. Jenny sighed and Jack was confused.

"You worked with them?" He asked Jenny and she nodded.

"Unfortunately, yes. When I was Director of NCIS they were one of the teams I had to deal with constantly. I don't know how I survived. And with them in charge don't be so confident you'll go home any time soon. They are really good and they will get every last drop of information before they let you go." Jenny said looking at her family. She noticed Jack become slightly rigged then relax, curious. It was now two o'clock and at four day care was over. They were starting to get antsy. Plans still had to be made as to where the family would stay while their house remained a crime scene. Never in their lives had they thought they would have to make those plans but here they were. Gibbs started to walk over and Jenny stood up followed by Heather and Jack. "Jethro talk or we're leaving." Jenny said getting annoyed with his style of work right now. _He's doing this on purpose. _She thought angrily. He's waiting until the last possible moment before talking to them and it was driving her crazy.

"Okay I'll start with you first." He said and motioned for her to follow him. She did and glanced back once more at her sister and brother in law before following Gibbs to his car. She had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach that this private meeting wasn't about him asking her questions on the case. "We're going to need you three to come to NCIS." He said folding his arms around his chest.

"Why?" She asked bluntly. She didn't want to go to NCIS and face them, _really_ face them.

"Because Jen, we have a crime to investigate and you three are involved as of now." He said and she cringed at his nick name for her. Gibbs saw it but did nothing. He kind of liked the fact that he was causing her some discomfort.

"What do you mean 'involved'? My sister just saw three of her friends lying dead in her house! My brother in law just lost his three best friends. And you tell me their 'involved'?" She exclaimed disgusted as his insensitivity.

"Oh, you too Jenny." He added happily. She just scoffed and put her hands on her hips.

"We didn't do anything!" He shrugged and pursed his lips.

"Well it can't hurt to be sure, can it? Come on you know the drill. If you were in my position you would do the same thing!" He fired back defending himself and Jenny knew Gibbs was right. She just wasn't going to admit that. She sighed.

"Gibbs I'm tired. My family is tired. If you really want we'll meet you at NCIS tomorrow." She said clearly exhausted but he didn't know why. She was exhausted because seeing her former team was overwhelming. It brought back so many regrets and emotions she could barely handle it.

"Okay. All three of you tomorrow at eleven." Jenny smiled one of her rare smiles and Gibbs almost smiled back, almost.

"Actually five, you miscounted a little." She said snickering. He was confused.

"Five?"

"Yeah, me, Jack, Heather, Carly and Adam." She said counting on her fingers and looked up at him. "See five." Jenny said smiling and Gibbs was still confused.

"Who the hell are Carly and Adam?"

"My niece and nephew. If the three adults are going then so are the two year olds." She said giving him a smug grin. "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" She asked sweetly as she nodded her head. He grumbled something about having to deal with little devils and Jenny laughed as she walked back to her sister. Heather met her in the middle and Jack followed closely behind.

"So what's happening?" Jack asked.

"They all want to see us in DC tomorrow at eleven. We can all stay at Dad's George town house." Jenny said the last part to Heather.

"I thought you sold that place when you moved here?"

"Nah I couldn't do it. Too many memories." She said and Gibbs heard the whole thing as he ducked back under the yellow tape to greet his waiting team. Even Ducky and Palmer were there.

"Boss?" Tony asked hesitantly. The teams eyes were split from stealing glances at their old Director to the waiting Gibbs. Gibbs sighed and looked at every member of his team.

"Jenny, her sister Heather, Heather's husband Jack, and their two kids Carly and Adam are coming to DC so we can question them." Gibbs said getting wide eyed stares from every member of the MCRT team and the ME.

"Jethro are you sure that's a good idea?" Ducky asked hesitantly speaking for the whole team.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Gibbs asked back.

"Well Gibbs I do not know how happy NCIS will be to have her in the building. And it might be a conflict in interest seeing as what she did to our team. Vance might see it as…" Gibbs cut Ziva off.

"Ziver I have it under control. Time to go, pack it up." He said loudly and the team sprang into action. Jenny watched the MCRT scramble to pack their things up and jump in the car when Ducky walked over to her. Heather stood close by while Jack started the car. He put a light hand on Jenny's shoulder.

"I'm sorry for your loss Jennifer and you too Heather." He said looking at both of them. Jenny knew he was sincere but underneath was still the distance towards Jenny.

"Thank you Ducky." Jenny said sighing.

"And Heather it was nice meeting you. I wish it had been under different circumstances though." Ducky added before walking away.

"Ducky?" Heather asked once he was out of earshot.

"It's his nickname. If you ask him about it he'll give you a ten minute explanation. But his full name is Doctor Donald Mallard." She said and Heather nodded.

"His name kind of explains how he got the nickname." She laughed and Jenny smiled. "What does he do in the team?"

"He's the medical examiner. A real charming guy I think you'd like him." Jenny said to Heather.

"Okay let's go get the twins." Heather said taking a deep breath and changing the subject. So that's what they did.

Later that night everybody had packed a small bag and they set out in separate cars to DC. Jack followed Jenny because she knew the way better and they arrived at the George Town house. Jenny pulled out the old key she hadn't used in ages and unlocked the door. As it opened it creaked. She had forgotten about that and cringed hoping she didn't wake the kids. Thankfully she didn't and they crept into the cold and dark house. Quietly they put the two to bed in the old master bedroom and the three adults crept downstairs again and sat in the living room talking about the possibilities of what was in store for tomorrow. Jenny was the most worried. Okay maybe Jack was tied with Jenny on the worry scale. Jenny and Heather sensed it but didn't know why. However everyone knew why Jenny was nervous. She hadn't been in that building ever since she resigned and stormed out of there three years ago. Some falling out had happened and a big conspiracy that Jenny hadn't even told Heather the details about. Jenny really did _not_ want to come face to face with the people and place she was trying to forget.

Gibbs sat in his basement thinking about what the day had had to offer. It started off normal but then it happened. He came face to face with the woman he liked better when she wasn't Director. It was a horrible thing to think but it was true. Something snapped in her then. And that's when it all went down. He didn't know exactly why it happened. Only Jenny does. But he does know that through all that those two have been through together being Director had changed her a little. She wasn't as fun or as easy going when she was Director. She thought she had to show people she was worthy of the Director's seat. But in reality she didn't have to. She didn't have to act so cold and calculating to show she was worthy of her position. It was how she dealt with things that mattered. Not how she handled _herself_. Jenny thought that if she looked tough and unbreakable that people would respect her. But what Jenny never realized is that people do respect her and look up to her even. All those dinners on the hill with rude men had changed her demeanor. He hated them for it. Jenny always thought Gibbs hated politicians because of how they handled things which was true. But also because those bastards changed his Jenny. His lovable and light Jenny. Now she was very self-conscious even if she just joked around about how 'those guys kept staring'. Overall the position of Director had hardened Jenny. It was a sad thought that nobody would ever see the easy going Jenny he knew. Only the stone cold Director Jenny. Deciding that he had had enough reflective thoughts he continued staining a wooden chair he had fixed after it broke.

The next day Jenny was pulled violently from her peaceful sleep by two screaming toddlers. Groaning she got up and walked out of the guest bedroom and down the stairs where the noise was originating from. In the living room Heather was trying to get Carly's pants on and Jack trying to get Adam's shirt on. Despite her grumpy mood she laughed causing Heather to look up at the still sleepy Jenny. Heather always thought Jenny looked adorable right when she woke up. With no makeup on, cheeks flushed, hair askew and eye's heavy she was beautiful. "Looks like you slept well." Heather commented as Carly's foot popped out of her right pant leg.

"Yeah until I was woken up. What time is it?"

"Eight o'clock I think." Jack said just as Adam's messy brown hair poked through his shirt.

"I'll make us all breakfast." Jenny said as she walked into the kitchen to start some pancakes. Once they were done a wild red head about two and a half feet tall came running into the kitchen squealing. "Hey there cutie pie!" Jenny exclaimed sweeping the two year old Carly into her arms. She screamed in delight and Jenny laughed breaking out into a grin despite the coming catastrophe that was NCIS.

"Pancakes?" Carly asked smelling them on the table.

"Yeah honey good job. Could you get Mommy and Daddy?" Jenny asked looking at the little girl on her hip. Carly nodded and Jenny set her down gingerly. _Today was going to be a long day_; she thought sighing as they all came in to eat.


End file.
